Aircraft wheels often comprise a wheel base, a side rim, and a single lock ring. The wheel base is typically coupled to the aircraft brake for applying torque to cause the aircraft to decelerate. The side rim is typically coupled about a circumference of the wheel base and is often at least partially in contact with a tire. A single lock ring is typically placed in between the wheel base and the side rim for transferring torque from the wheel base to the side rim. However, in applications having large wheel bases (e.g., 19 inches in diameter or greater), a wheel having a single lock ring may be prone to a wheel-skid. A wheel-skid is an event in which the tire and side rim continue to roll at ground speed while the wheel base is locked to the brake and not rotating. A wheel-skid is in contrast to a tire-skid, where the tire is stationary, and sliding, relative to the runway. Thus, it may be desirable to produce a lock ring assembly that tends to resist a wheel-skid.